An encapsulating film may be used to protect a diode or device sensitive to an external factor such as moisture or oxygen. In the diode or device which can be protected by the encapsulating film, for example, an organic electronic device, a solar cell or a secondary battery such as a lithium secondary battery may be included. Particularly, among the diodes or devices, the organic electronic device is vulnerable to an external factor such as moisture or oxygen.
The organic electronic device is a device including a functional organic material. As the organic electronic device or an organic electronic diode included in the organic electronic device, a photovoltaic device, a rectifier, a transmitter or an organic light emitting diode (OLED) may be used.
The organic electronic device is generally vulnerable to an external factor such as moisture. For example, the OLED usually includes a layer of a functional organic material present between a pair of electrodes including a metal or metal oxide, and the layer of an organic material is detached due to an effect of moisture penetrating from an external environment at an interface with the electrode, is increased in resistance value due to oxidation of an electrode by moisture, or is degenerated, thereby causing problems such as a loss of an emissive function or a decrease in luminescence. Accordingly, to protect the OLED from a factor of an external environment such as moisture, an encapsulating structure formed by covering the OLED formed on a substrate with a glass can or metal can equipped with a getter or a moisture absorbent and fixing the resulting OLED with an adhesive is used.